


Slice of Heaven

by torijohnston



Series: Sam and Colby vs the World [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torijohnston/pseuds/torijohnston
Summary: Sam and Colby are moving out of the trap house. They are moving to their own apartment once again, this time as a couple.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Series: Sam and Colby vs the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of Sam and Colby vs The World

Sam and Colby have now been together for a year. Their lease is over for the trap house and Sam and Colby are moving in together again. However, this time they are moving in together as a couple. Colby is very excited to still be living with Sam. Sam is a little nervous. He and Colby have lived together before but not as a couple. Sam has been wondering if living together will change things between them. He really hopes not but you just never know. Colby sensed something was wrong with Sam. He decided to ask him before they moved.


	2. Chapter 1: Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby are packing to move. Cuddling and kisses happen.

Sam and Colby were packing up their rooms for their move to their new apartment. Colby was nearly done packing around dinnertime so he decided to go talk to Sam.

**Colby’s POV**

I knocked on Sam’s door.

“Come in,” he answered.

“Hey love, how’s the packing going?”

“Hey, Colbs. Pretty good.”

“I wanted to ask, are you alright? You seem like something is bothering you,” I said.

Sam sighed, “Yeah, something is.”

I walked over to him and took his hand, “You know you can tell me anything.”

He sighed again, “I guess I’m a little nervous about the move. We’ve never lived together, alone, as a couple. I don’t want it to change anything.”

I hugged him, “I will never leave your side, that I promise you.” He hugged me back and cuddled up to me. We sat like that for a while. _I love the way we can just sit in silence, not needing to talk. I love the feeling of Sam cuddled up in my arms. I could stay like this all day._

“I love you so much, Colby.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

A knock sounded on the door. “Come in!” We said together.

“Hey guys,” Corey smiled at us cuddled together on Sam’s bed. “How’s the packing going?” He said smirking.

“It’s going alright. We are just taking a break,” Sam said.

“Alright, have fun,” Corey said as he left the room.

Sam chuckled and snuggled closer to me. “We should get back to packing, Sammy.”

Sam pouted, pulling away to look at me, “Do we have to?”

I chuckled, “Yes, but we will have years to do just this.”

“Okay, fine. But kiss me first.” I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me back and I deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to me. I ran my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, allowing me to explore as I opened mine.

After about 10 minutes of making out, I pulled away, “As I much as I love kissing you, we do need to finish packing.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Sam said.

“I know baby, but we move tomorrow,” I kissed his forehead and left his room to finish packing.

**Sam’s POV**

I finally finished packing the final items in my room. I decided to head to Colby’s room to see what he was up to. His door was open and he was not in his room. I went to check downstairs and the rest of the house, he was nowhere to be found. I called him.

Colby answered, “Hey love.”

“Hey babe, where are you?”

“Just out for a drive, I’ll be back soon Sammy,” Colby said.

“Okay, see you soon!” I hung up. _Weird that he didn’t ask me to come with. He usually does. Maybe I’m overthinking it._

**What Sam didn’t know is that Colby is planning something special** **😉** **But that’s all the hints for now.**

“Hey, babe!” Colby said.

“Hey. how was the drive?”

“It was good. Are you done packing?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay babe?”

“Why didn’t you ask me to come with, Colby?

**Colby’s POV**

_Oh shit. What do I say? I don’t want to ruin the surprise for him._

“I just wanted to drive around the neighborhood by myself one last time,” I said.

“Oh, okay. I understand babe.”

I pulled him in and kissed him. He kissed me back. It quickly escalated to making out once again. He pulled away from the kiss and cuddled up to me. _He is so cute when he is cuddly._ “I’m tired Colbs.”

I got up to turn off the light and shut the door. I walked back to his bed and he cuddled up to me once again, falling asleep almost at once. _Tomorrow is the day I move in with the love of my life. I can’t wait._ Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby and Sam move into their new apartment.

**Sam’s POV**

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window and Colby snuggled up next to me. _I get to wake up like this every day from now on._ I smiled as Colby started to wake up.

“Morning beautiful boy,” I said, smiling.

“Morning, love. Ready to move in together?”

“Definitely, you?”

“Hell yes,” Colby said, smiling.

“Let’s go pack up the van then,” I said.

We started to bring our stuff down to the van. It took most of the morning but we finally got all of our stuff in the van. Colby is going to drive the van to our apartment and I am going to drive him back to the house to get his car. After we got the van to the apartment and went back to get Colby's car, we began to unpack the van and set up our room. We unpacked everything and returned the van. When we got back, we collapsed on our bed. I snuggled up to Colby, yawning.

“Little tired, baby?” Colby asked.

“Very tired, moving is exhausting,” I said, closing my eyes. I felt Colby move away from me and get up. “Where are you going?”

“I’m just turning off the light,” He said, turning it off and returning to the bed. I snuggled up to him once again and started to fall asleep. “Good night, Sammy. I love you.”

“Mmm, love you too,” I said sleepily.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up to an empty bed. Colby is talking on the phone in the living room. I couldn’t really hear what he was saying so I moved to the door to listen.

**Colby’s POV**

“Does he have any idea?” Corey asked me.

“I don’t think so, he seemed a little suspicious yesterday when I was out. But I think he bought that I was just driving around so the surprise wasn’t ruined.”

**Sam’s POV**

_He has a surprise planned for me? That’s what he was doing yesterday, planning a surprise? I should move away from the door so he doesn’t know I was listening._ I crawled back in bed, closing my eyes, just as Colby walked through the door. Colby came back to bed and wrapped his arms around me. I turned toward him and opened my eyes.

“Morning babe,” I said, giving him a kiss. 

“Morning,” he said, kissing me back.

“How did you sleep?”

“Great, you?”

“Amazing. Can we just stay here all day?” I asked.

“I have no problem with that,” he said. We stayed in bed, watching movies and talking all day.


	4. Chapter 3: Planning the 'Surprise'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby starts to plan the surprise for Sam. All in Colby's point of view.

I woke up early to start planning my proposal to Sam. Yes, I’m asking him to marry me. The first thing I need to figure out is where to propose to him. I am meeting up with Corey and Devyn for them to help me plan the proposal. I wrote a note to Sam so he wouldn’t worry.

_Dearest Sam,_

_I am meeting with Corey and Devyn for breakfast today. I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so comfy and adorable. I will see you later today. I love you so much and I hope you have a good rest._

_Forever yours,_

_Colby_

I put the note on the bedside table so he would find it when he wakes up. Then I grab my keys and head to Corey's and Devyn’s apartment.

**At Corey’s and Devyn’s apartment**

I knock on their door fifteen minutes later, after stopping to get coffee for all of us. Corey opens the door and lets me in.

“Hey, Colby,” Devyn said.

“Hey Dev, how are you?”

“I’m good, how are you? How’s Sam?”

“He’s good. Tired from the move though,” I said.

“I’m sure. Does he know about the proposal?” Devyn asked.

“I don’t believe so,” I said.

“So, what are you thinking?” Corey asked.

“I was thinking about either where we had our first date or where we first said I love you and kissed,” I said.

“where are those?” Corey asked.

“One is a beach, the other is a park.”

“ I vote for the beach, that would be super romantic,” Devyn said.

“I agree,” Corey said.

“Okay, then. The only other thing is to figure out how I'm going to decorate and what I'm going to say,” I said.

“Just speak from your heart, you can't go wrong with that. As for the decorations, you can't go wrong with lights, flowers, and candles,” Devyn said.

“Thanks, Devyn. I am actually super nervous. Like what if he says no?” I said.

“He won't say no. He loves you so much. He will say yes,” Corey said.

“I suppose you're right. I am just really nervous,” I said.

“So when you are going to propose?”

“Very soon. I don’t want to wait any longer. He’s the love of my life and I already have the ring,” I said.

“You do?!” Corey yelled.

“Yeah, I got it the day before we moved in together. Actually, I wanted to ask you guys to hold on to it for me, so Sam doesn’t find it,” I said.

“Of course we will,” Devyn said. I smiled at them.

“Thank you,” I said. Just then, Sam texted me.

 **S: Hey love. I just woke up, are you coming home soon? I miss you** **😊**

**C: yes, I’ll be home soon baby. I miss you too.**

“Sam texted you didn’t he?” Devyn asked.

“How did you know?”

“Because of the smile on our face,” Devyn said.

I chuckled, “Well, I should get going. Thanks for all your help guys.”


	5. Chapter 4:  Setting up the Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later, Colby is setting up the proposal.  
> All in Colby's POV again unless otherwise noted.

Two days later

“Hey, babe. I’m heading out for a bit. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too Sammy,”

I headed to the beach with all the supplies I put in my car last night. Devyn was waiting there to help me set up. Corey was going to pick up Sam when I texted him that we were ready. Devyn and I finished about two hours later.

This is what it looked it when we finished.

I texted Corey to tell him that I was ready.

**Colby: We’re ready. Everything is set up.**

**Corey: Okay, I'm heading to your place now.**

**Sam’s POV**

_What could Colby be doing? Could this be the surprise he has been planning? I’m curious about what he has been planning._ My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. _Hmm, who is here?_ I walked to the door and opened it to find Corey standing there.

“Hey, Corey. What’s up?”

“I came to pick you up for Colby,” he said.

“Okay?” I said, confused.

“Get dressed, something nice. Then we will go,” Corey said.

“Okay,” I said.

**Corey’s POV**

I texted Colby an update.

**Me: Sam is getting ready. We will be leaving soon.**

**C: Okay.**

**Me: How are you feeling?**

**C: A little nervous.**

**Me: It will be perfect. He will love it.**

**C: I hope so**

Sam came out of his room, dressed and ready to go.

“I’m ready,” he said.

“Alright, let’s go,” I said, texting Colby.

**Me: we are leaving now**

**C: okay**

We got in the car and I drove us to the beach.

**Me: good luck**

**C: thanks.**

**Sam’s POV**

I got in Corey’s car. He drove us to the beach.

“The beach? What is he planning?”

“You’ll see soon,” he said.

I got out of the car. “See you soon, Sam. Colby will take you home,” Corey said.

“Okay, bye Corey,” I said.


	6. Chapter 5: The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sexual content. not explicit.

I walk to the beach and see the setup that Colby had done. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I walk toward Colby. He looks nervous. _I can't believe he did all this for me. He is the best. I wonder… could this be what I think it is?_

I walk down the steps towards Colby who is waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. I get to him and he offers his hand to me. I take it and he leads me over to the blanket and I sit down. However, he remains standing. I raise my eyebrows at him.

He takes my hands and takes a deep breath. “Samuel Golbach, I love you with my whole heart, with everything I am. You are the reason for my happiness. This past year with you as my boyfriend has been the best year of my life and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. You are my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So…” He got down on one knee, and I gasped, “Will you marry me?”

I start to cry then and sit up to his level, “Yes, of course, I will marry you.”

He starts to cry then too and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away from the hug and kissed him. He kissed me back and then pulled away to put the ring on my finger.

I looked down at the ring and then kissed him again. He pulled me on top of him and deepened the kiss.

Then his phone buzzed. “it’s Corey.”

“He knew, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, so did Devyn. She helped me set this up. Did you like it?” Colby said.

“I loved it, babe. I can't believe I get to marry you. I love you so much,” I said, kissing him again. His phone buzzed again. “Corey, again?” I chuckled.

“Yeah, let me just text him really quickly. He wants to know what you said,” Colby said. We sat up.

**Corey: What did he say?**

**Corey: You there?**

**_Colby: He said yes._ **

**Corey: I told you he would. Congrats to you both!**

**_Colby: Thanks, man._ **

“He says congrats,” he said.

I smiled. He kissed me again and I deepened it again. He pulled me on top of him again and I laid on top of him as we made out. I could stay like this forever, I just had one issue, he was giving me a boner. “C-Colby,” I whined. He moved down to kiss my neck. I had never felt this way before.

“I’m here baby,” he said. I pulled away from him. “What’s wrong love?”

“I’ve never done this before,” I said, feeling self-conscious.

“If you aren’t ready, we can wait,” he said.

“I want to, I’m just nervous,” I said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I promise,” he said, kissing me. I nodded. We were kissing again and I felt him take off my shirt and I took his off. He ran his hand toward my torso toward my boner, “Can I touch you?” I nodded, not trusting my voice. He gripped my boner and started to rub me through my pants. I tugged at his pants, wanting them off. I finally got them off and he moved to take mine off, first looking at me for approval. I nodded and he removed my pants and boxers as I removed his boxers. He flipped us over as he entered into me. The sun was setting as Colby and I had sex. It was the perfect end to this day. He was so gentle at first, not wanting to hurt me. Soon, I couldn’t take the slow pace anymore.

“Please-e, go faster,” I moaned. He obliged. Not long after, I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. “Colby-y-y, I'm going to…” I moaned loudly as he went even faster.

“Go ahead, baby.” I came at his words and he followed after a few more thrusts. We were both panting as we laid there wrapped up in each other. He pulled out and wrapped another blanket around us. “Well, I definitely didn’t think that would happen tonight,” he said.

“I love you Colby,” I said, pulling him close to me.

“I love you too, Sammy.” I kissed him as we cuddled. It was getting cold out and I shivered. “We should get dressed and go home.”

“Do we have to? I’d rather stay here,” I said.

“I don’t want you getting sick,” he said, as he started getting dressed. I started to do the same, wincing a little bit. “Little sore, Sammy?” he chuckled, winking at me. I glared at him.

“That’s your fault, Colbs.” He laughed and kissed me. And let’s just say that when we got home, our clothes were not on very long.

What a perfect day.

**Colby’s POV**

I looked at fiancé laying naked next to me, fast asleep. I can't believe that I slept with Sam. This was a perfect day and I'm so glad he said yes.

My phone buzzed then.

 **Corey,** Colby

**Corey: How was the rest of the evening?**

Colby: good, Sam is asleep right now.

**Corey: So he liked it?**

Colby: he loved it. We had a good time.

**Corey: I told you he would. Devyn says congrats.**

Colby: I don’t why I doubted it. Tell her thanks. It was a great night.

**Corey: I will. Yeah? Did anything else happen?** **😉**

Colby: that’s between me and Sam 😊 I’m going to bed now, good night.

**Corey: night.**


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, trouble ensues.

**Sam’s POV**

**1 month later**

I came home from work to find an empty apartment once again and a note from Colby.

**Hey, Sam** _not babe, love, Sammy, just Sam_

**I went over to Brennen’s. I’ll be back sometime later tonight.**

**Colby**

I sighed and I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. _I feel like I barely have time with Colby. After we got engaged, things were perfect, we had sex and I felt like nothing would ever change. But it has. Brennan is back and I feel like Colby is spending a lot of time with him again like he was before we were dating. And it’s not just Brennen, he is hardly ever home anymore._ I didn’t feel hungry anymore and decided to call Corey.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Corey. Sorry to call you again,” I said.

“It’s okay, Sam. Colby’s gone again?”

I sighed, “yes… I don’t understand what’s wrong. What did I do wrong?”

“I don’t think you did anything wrong. I think it’s his problem. Maybe he’s scared or something. You should talk to him,” he said.

“I don’t get the chance. He comes home after I am asleep,” I said, sighing.

“Why don’t you come for a bit? So, you’re not alone?”

“Okay, thanks, Corey. I’ll be over soon,” I hung up the phone and grabbed some clothes and my keys. _Should I leave a note? You know what? No. I’m just going to go._ I left the apartment, locking the door behind me.

I arrived at Corey and Devyn’s apartment 20 minutes later.

“Hey, Corey, Devyn. Thanks for letting me come over. I was wondering, is it okay if I spend the night. I don’t really want to see Colby right now. I think I would just get mad and that wouldn’t be good for anyone,” I said.

“Of course, Sam. Do you have clothes?” Corey asked. I held up my bag of clothes. I said good night to them and walked to the guest room, wanting to be alone to think.

**Colby’s POV**

I get home around 8 p.m. after spending the day with Brennen. All the lights were off, _Is Sam asleep already? I’m usually not home this early and I doubt he would be asleep already. But maybe._ I walk into our room and I don’t hear anything, so I turn on their light. No Sam. _Where is he? No note, no nothing._ I decided to call him. _No answer, straight to voicemail._ I tried again, it went straight to voicemail again, so I decided to text him instead.

C: Sam, where are you? **sent at 8:10 p.m.**

C: Sam? I’m worried. **sent at 8:15 p.m.**

C: Please answer, Sam. **sent at 8:20 p.m.**

He isn’t answering my phone calls or texts. _What is going on?_ I decide to text Corey.

**Corey** _Colby_

_Have you heard from or seen Sam? He isn’t answering his phone._

**He didn’t leave anything for you?**

_No, nothing._

**He came over here. He seems upset. I haven’t talked to him. He brought a bag of clothes and went straight to the guest room.**

_I’m going to call you, is that okay?_

**Yes.**

I call him and he picks up right away.

“ _So, he didn’t say anything at all?”_

**“He just asked to stay. You’re on speaker. I’m in the kitchen with Devyn so Sam can’t hear,” Corey said.**

_“Nothing else? Why he wanted to stay?”_

**“No. He seemed like he wanted space, so we left him alone. I think he’s asleep now,” Devyn said.**

_“I don’t know what to do, he won’t answer me.”_

**“Well, he probably will in the morning, just give it a night,” Devyn said.**

_“okay. Have a good night, bye.”_

**“Bye,” they said.**

I think I really screwed up. I wish he would answer me.

**The next morning**

I wake up to a chime from my phone. I hoped that it was Sam, but it was Brennan.

B: hey man. you up for hanging out today? **seen at 9 am**

C: not today man.

B: what’s wrong brother?

C: Sam went to Corey’s and Devyn’s apartment yesterday and spent the night there.

B: seriously? did you guys fight?

C: no, I don’t know why he left.

B: everything will work out; you guys have gotten through stuff like this before.

C: I hope so man. I gotta go, talk to you later okay.

B: okay.

I turned over and fell asleep again.

C: I am sorry for whatever I did babe. I love you… **sent at 8:30 a.m.**

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up around 10 a.m. and see four unread texts from Colby on my phone

C: Sam, where are you? **read at 10 a.m.**

C: Sam? I’m worried. **read at 10 a.m.**

C: Please answer, Sam. **read at 10 a.m.**

C: I am sorry for whatever I did babe. I love you… **read at 10:01**

S: hi.

C: Thank God, I have been so worried about you! **read at 10:15**

S: I’m fine.

C: What did I do? **read at 10:20**

C: Babe? Please tell me what I did. **read at 10:30**

C: is it Brennen? **read at 11 am**

S: partly. **sent at 11:30**

C: what else then? **read at 11:35**

S: it feels like things have changed. **sent at 11:35**

C: what do you mean? **read at 11:36**

S: You have only been calling me Sam lately when you used to always call me babe or love. It just feels like you aren’t interested anymore. Are you cheating on me? **sent at 11:38**

C: What?! no! I would never do that; I love you and only you. Please come home, we can talk about this. **read at 11:40**

S: I love you too. **sent at 11:40**

C: Will you come home, please? **read at 11:40**

S: What if we just fight? **sent at 11:42**

**Colby’s POV**

C: I can't promise that we won’t. but we can talk this out. We are going to be married after all. You can't just run away every time you're upset. **sent at 11:45**

S: I don’t always do that. **read at 11:45**

C: yes, you do Sam! **sent at 11:46**

 _What is going on with him? Why is he always so jealous? Why does he always run away?_ My phone buzzed again. It was Corey.

**Corey** _Colby_

**What happened? Sam is crying in the guest room.** _Oh shit, did I go too far?_

_We had a small argument over text. I think I went too far._

C: I’m so sorry babe. I love you. I went too far. I’m just upset that you left, and I miss you.

**Has he replied to you?**

_Not since I went too far._

**Devyn is going to try to talk to him.**

_Okay._ I turned my phone off, not wanting to look at unread texts.

**Devyn’s POV**

I knock on Sam’s door. I heard a weak, “Come in.”

“Hi, Sam,” I said.

“Am I wrong for Colby?” He whispered.

“why would you think that?” I said.

“Because we fight,” he said, tears welling up in his eyes. I moved to hug him.

“Oh, honey. all couples fight. Even Corey and I fight,” I said.

“Maybe he is right, all I do is run away,” he said quietly. I hugged him and just let him cry.

“Sam, you just deal with things in your own way. It’s okay to need space to think,” I said.

“I know… But when we get married…. I won't be able to do that…”

“Yes, you can. Just tell him that you need some time to yourself. He would understand,” I said. He looked down and didn’t say anything. That’s when I understood. “Have you told Colby that you’re scared?”

“h-how did you know?” he said.

“the look on your face when you mentioned marriage,” I said. He didn’t say anything, so I said, “tell me about how your feeling.”

“I worry that we are too young to be married. I worry that it’s doomed to fail because we are so young. and we’ve been together for a year. What if it’s too soon?”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes, I do,” he said.

“Do you want to be with him forever?”

“Yes,” he said.

I grab his hand, “Don’t let anyone tell who to love or how old you have to be to get married. It’s your life and if you’re happy with Colby, then that’s all that matters right?”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. “So, what should I do?”

“Talk to Colby and tell him what you are feeling. Maybe is feeling something similar,” I smiled at him and gave him one last hug before I left the room.

“So, how is he?” Corey asked, taking my hand.

“He’s upset and scared. I told him to talk to Colby about it,” I said, squeezing his hand.

“Good idea babe,” he said, kissing my cheek.


	8. Chapter 7: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are shared and a gift is given.

**Sam’s POV**

C: I’m so sorry babe. I love you. I went too far. I’m just upset that you left, and I miss you. **read at 2 p.m.**

S: I’m going to come over to talk if that’s okay? **sent at 2:15**

_3 p.m. No answer. Is he okay? I’m going over there._

I walk out of the guest room

“Sam, you alright?” Corey asks

“Yeah, I think. I’m going to talk to Colby.” I get my keys and drive to our apartment.

10 minutes later, I arrive at our apartment. I unlock the door and proceed through the dark apartment to our room.

“Colby?” I call out. I see him laying on our bed. I turn on the light and he groans.

“Sam? What’s going on?”

I fidget and say, “I got nervous when you didn’t answer.”

He yawns and says, “Sorry love, I fell asleep. what’s going on?”

“I want to talk.”

“Okay, about what?” I sit down next to him, shaking slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m-m scared,” shaking even more now.

He moves to wrap his arms around me then hesitates. I look at him and nod. “What are you scared of?”

I mumble, “Getting married…”

“Getting married? Why?”

I start to cry then. “b-because what if it changes things? What if I can't leave when I need space?” I whisper.

“If you need time to yourself babe, just tell me,” he said. “I will always give you space if you need it.”

I whisper, “I also thought that you didn’t want me anymore… because you were spending a lot of time with Brennan.”

“I will always want you. I was working on a gift for you and Brennan was helping me.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry that I made you feel like that,” he says.

“I should have just talked to you,” I whisper.

“It’s okay love. I get being scared about being married. I am also scared but I love you and I want to marry you.”

“You are scared too?” I ask.

“Yes. But I believe that we will make it. I believe our love is strong enough to make it.” I hug him and let the tears fall. He wipes my tears and hugs me tightly, rubbing my back. I feel myself calm down. “Do you need to go get your clothes from Corey’s?”

I shook my head, “I brought them with me. The bag is in my truck, but I don’t want to move right now.” He chuckles and pulls me closer. I cuddle up to him, feeling at home once again. Just then, my phone vibrates with a new text. I groan, not wanting to move.

“I'll check it,” Colby says. He grabs my phone and tilts the screen so we can both read it.

Devyn: Did you talk to Colby? Is everything okay now?

Colby replies with my approval.

Sam: Hi Devyn, this is Colby. We talked and everything is okay now😊

Devyn: Glad to hear that😊 Have a good night you too 😉

Colby laughs. I smile, glad to hear him laugh. All was right again.

“So what is my gift?” I ask.

He pulls open our bedside table drawer and takes out a framed photograph of us from our first date.

I smile, happy tears rolling down my face. He wipes them away and smiles as he kisses me.


	9. Chapter 8: Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby start to plan their wedding.

**Colby’s POV**

I wake up to Sam cuddled up next to me. I smile and pull him closer to me. _I’m so glad that he is here._ I feel him move and see him look at me.

“What are you thinking about Colbs?”

“You of course,” I say.

“Oh yeah?” he asks.

“Yeah, just how lucky I am to have you, Sammy,” I say. He smiles at me and I kiss him. Then he groans. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m still tired,” he says yawning.

I chuckle and kiss his forehead, “go back to sleep, I’ll be here.”

I snuggle up to him and we both fall asleep again.

**Two hours later**

I wake up around two hours later and start to make lunch for Sam and I. I decide to make his favorite food. I finish making lunch and turn around to see Sam standing there, smiling widely at me.

“So domestic, making lunch for me,” He smirks.

“Oh, shush you,” I say.

“Thank you,” he says, hugging me.

“You’re welcome, let’s eat,” I say. We sit down and eat lunch together. I feel so at home with him and I will never get tired of this. I reach over and grab his hand. He laces our fingers together as we continue to eat.

“So, are you up for some wedding planning today?” he asks.

“Definitely,” I say.

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning our wedding. Sam still seemed a little nervous, but I could tell that the planning was helping him feel more comfortable about getting married. By the end of the day, we had chosen who we were going to have in our wedding party and how we were going to ask them.

Sam decided to ask his sister and brother along with Kat and Devyn. I decided to ask Brennan, Aaron, Corey, and Elton. Sam is going to ask each person in a very special way. He is getting their favorite flowers for Kat, Devyn, and his sister. He is taking his brother out to dinner and asking him at his favorite restaurant in California when his brother comes out to California next week. He is excited to see Kat’s and his siblings' reactions to the proposal because he hasn’t told them yet. Corey and Devyn are the only ones who know as of right now.

I plan on asking Brennan first by telling him that we are filming a video for my channel. We will joke around for a bit then I will ask him to be my best man. For Aaron, Corey, and Elton, I am going to tell them that we are going to exploring. Instead, I will take them to get their tuxes. Corey will be in it since he already knows about the engagement.

Sam and I eat dinner after planning the wedding. Then sam suggests that we have a movie night. I agree and he turns on the movie. I put my arm around him and he cuddles up to me. I pick up my phone and take a picture.

“You are adorable Sammy,” I say, pulling him closer to me. He blushes and I kiss him. Halfway through the second movie, I hear light snores coming from Sam from where he is curled up on my chest. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over us. About an hour later, the movie ends. I pick up Sam and carry him bridal style to our bedroom. As I set him down on our bed, he wakes up slightly.

“Colby-y?”

“Everything is okay Sammy. You just fell asleep watching the movie and I carried you to bed.”

“Will you cuddle me?” He asks, sleepily.

“Of course, I’m just going to get ready quickly,” I say, walking to the bathroom. When I return from the bathroom, Sam is nearly asleep again. I hop into bed and pull him close to me. He smiles and tucks his head under my chin, falling asleep. _Aww. So cute. I’m so lucky to have him by my side for the rest of my life._

I take out my phone and create a group chat with Elton, Corey, and Aaron.

You guys up for some exploring this weekend?

Elton: I’m in.

Aaron: I’m in.

Corey: Me too. **_Corey was in on it. He knows what I am planning._**

Great. I’ll pick you up Saturday morning around 10, that work for everyone?

They all agreed, so I text Brennan.

C: Do you want to film a video tomorrow?

B: Sure, man!

C: Great, I’ll come over after lunch. Sound good?

B: That will work. See you then!

I turn my phone on silent and put it on silent. Then I snuggle up to Sam and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9: Colby's Wedding Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby asks the guys to be in his wedding party.

I wake up to Sam kissing me awake. “It’s noon babe, you have to get ready to go to Brennan’s.” I groan, snuggling close to him.

“I have a little bit of time and I want to snuggle with you,” I say.

“You are adorable, baby,” he says.

**Half-hour later**

“Now you have to get ready,” he says. I groan, getting out of bed to get dressed. I grab my keys, kissing Sam goodbye.

**At Brennan’s apartment**

I knock on Brennan’s door and he answers immediately.

“Hey bro,” he says letting me in his apartment.

“Hey man,” I say walking in. “Ready to film?” I ask. He nods and I set up the camera.

We sit down on his couch. I turn on the camera and say “What’s up guys?! It’s Colby Brock! I’m here with Brennan and I have a special surprise for him.” He looks at me, confused. “I have a special video to show him.” I pull up the video of me proposing to Sam.

**_The Video_ **

_The first shot of the video is Sam walking to the beach where I am standing. He walks down the steps toward me where I am waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. He gets to me and I offer my hand to him. He takes it and I lead him over to the blanket. He sits down as I remain standing._ **Brennan looks at me, realizing what is about to happen.**

_I take his hands and take a deep breath. “Samuel Golbach, I love you with my whole heart, with everything I am. You are the reason for my happiness. This past year with you as my boyfriend has been the best year of my life and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. You are my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So…” I get down on one knee, and ask, “Will you marry me?”_

_He starts to cry then and sits up to my level, “Yes, of course, I will marry you.”_

_I start to cry then too and pull him into a hug. He pulls away from the hug and kisses me. I kissed him back and then pulled away to put the ring on his finger._

“Oh my god, man. You asked SSam to marry you?!”

“Yes, and now I have something to ask you. Will you be my best man in my wedding?”

“Of course, bro! I’d be honored!” He hugs me and I turn the camera off. “Wow, this is crazy. You're getting married!”

“I know, man. I can't wait!”

**Saturday**

Today is the day that I am taking Aaron, Elton, and Corey to buy their tuxes. Elton and Aaron have no idea what is going to happen, but Corey does.

I texted Corey

I’m on my way to pick you up.

Corey: Okay, see you soon! Can't wait to get our tuxes.

After I picked up Corey, we headed to pick up Aaron and Elton.

Corey texted the group chat.

Corey: Colby and I are heading to pick both of you up.

Aaron: okay

Elton: okay

“Hey guys,” Aaron says.

“Hey,” We both said.

At Elton’s

Elton got in the car.

“Hey, guys. Ready to go exploring?” Elton says.

“Totally ready,” Corey said, winking at me.

15 minutes later, we arrived at the tuxedo store.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Elton asks.

“Well, I have something to tell you guys. Corey already knows because he helped,” I say.

“What is it?” Aaron asks.

“I proposed to Sam about a month ago,” I say.

“What? Congrats, man!” Aaron says.

“Congrats! Wait, why are we here then?” Elton asks.

“Well, I want you three to be in my wedding so we are here to get your tuxes,” I say.

Aaron and Elton smile at me and we head into the store. Two hours later, they all have their tuxes.

“Aren’t you going to get yours?” Elton asks.

“Sam and I are getting our tuxes together,” I say.

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Elton says, smiling. I drop them off at their apartment and head home to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's wedding party proposals are next!


	11. Chapter 10: Saturday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content

**Saturday**

“Hey, baby. How was shopping for tuxes?” I ask.

“Good. They all got their tuxes,” he says.

“I missed you,” I say, pulling him towards me.

He chuckles, “missed you too.” He hugs me and kisses my forehead. “What do you want to do babe?” 

“This,” I say, kissing him. He chuckles and kisses me back.

“That I can do,” he says, kissing me again. We laid in bed for the rest of the afternoon, cuddled up and kissing. _This is perfect, I could stay like this forever._

“I love you so much Colbs.”

“I love you too Sammy, so much,” he says, kissing my forehead, then my lips. I pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He opens his mouth and I slip my tongue into his mouth. He moans, flipping us over so he is on top of me. He slips off my shirt, kissing down my torso. I wrap my legs around his waist.

“Colby-y,” I moan out, loving what he is doing to me. I put my hands under his shirt and pull it off. He reaches down to my pants, unbuckling them. He sticks his hand in my boxers and begins to rub my growing boner. “Colby, please-e.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, fuck me.” He pulls down my boxers and I pull his pants and boxers off. He enters me and I groan. He rubs my back as the pain begins to lessen. “Move please.” He starts to slowly thrust into me, grunting. I look at him and silently beg to go faster. He picks up the pace and I moan loudly. “Colby!” I yell as he hits my prostate.

“Found it,” he chuckles, breathless as he hits my prostate over and over. I came as he moans my name. He continues to pound into me as he gets closer to his climax. “Oh Sammy,” he moans as he spills into me and collapses onto me. We laid there panting as we came down from our highs. He pulls and I turn us over. He raises his eyebrows at me.

I run my hand down his chest to his dick. I start to pump his dick as he thrust his hips to meet my hand. “You like that?”

“Mmm, yes,” he says. He stills.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“I want you to fuck me,” he says.

I stop rubbing his erection, and say, “I don’t know colbs. I haven’t done that before.”

He kisses me and he says, “you’ll be great, please-e just do it.” I line up with his entrance and slowly enter into him. He groans.

“Am I hurting you Colbs?”

“It’s okay. I just have to get used to it.” I rub his back like he did for me. His grunts of pain turn to moans of pleasure. I start to move around trying to find his prostate. He moans, “go faster.” I oblige speeding up my thrusts and he grabs my dick, rubbing it in time with my thrusts. “oh, Sammy,” he moans out as I hit his prostate. We came together with the moan of each other’s names.

I collapse onto him, pulling out.

“That was amazing Sammy,” he says lazily, still rubbing my dick.

“I’m glad you liked it Colbs.” I smile at him lazily while he continues to rub my dick. I moan again, reaching for him.

10 minutes later, I start to fall asleep.

**Colby’s POV**

I see that Sam is starting to fall asleep so I pull a blanket over us and he snuggles up to me. He drifts off to sleep, clearly exhausted from our afternoon. I stay cuddling with him for about an hour then I get up to make us dinner.

Around 6 pm, I go to wake up Sam.

“W-what's going on?”

“Dinner time, Sammy,” I say.

He stands up and puts his boxers and a pair of shorts on. I just stare at him, taking in the beautiful body of my fiancé.

We sit down to eat in comfortable silence, holding hands. Then sam speaks up, “I had a great time with you today. I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you, just spending days like these.”

“Me too love. I love you so much,” I say. He leans in to kiss me and I kiss back. _I love this man so much. He brings out the best in me._

“I am going to ask Kat and Devyn tomorrow. To be in my wedding party,” he says.

“They will be so happy. They have been waiting for this.” After dinner, we put on a movie and fall asleep watching the movie.

I wake up as the second movie is ending and turn off the TV.


	12. Chapter 11: Sam's Wedding Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks Kat, Devyn, and his brother, Ben, to be in his wedding.

I wake up to a dark room. Colby must have turned off the television. I create a group chat with Kat and Devyn.

S: Hey girls, are you up for lunch today?

K: totally!

D: of course!

Colby wakes up then. “Did I wake you up babe?”

“No, I’m sleeping.” I chuckle and kiss his forehead. He snuggles up to me again and he falls asleep again. I set an alarm for 11:30 and fall asleep again.

I wake up to my phone alarm going off. Colby groans. “Sorry babe, I set an alarm because I am going to meet Kat and Devyn.”

“Okay. I’m going back to sleep,” he says.

“Okay, I’ll text you when I get there.” I get dressed and grab my keys. I drive to the store to pick up flowers for Kat and Devyn. I arrived at Tender Greens to find Kat and Devyn waiting for me. The host seats us and we order our meals. After the waiter walks away, I pull out the flowers for them, a red rose for Kat and a blue rose for Devyn.

“Aww, what’s this for?” Kat asks.

“Well, I have something to tell you both,” I say. They look at me waiting for me to tell them. I pull out my phone to show them the video of the proposal.

_The first shot of the video is me walking to the beach where Colby is standing. I walk down the steps towards him where he is waiting for me. I get to him and he offers his hand to me. I take it and he leads me over to the blanket. I sit down as he remains standing._

_He takes my hands and takes a deep breath. “Samuel Golbach, I love you with my whole heart, with everything I am. You are the reason for my happiness. This past year with you as my boyfriend has been the best year of my life and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. You are my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So…” He gets down on one knee, and asks, “Will you marry me?” I said yes, kissing him._

“oh my God. He asked you to marry him,” Kat squeals. Devyn smiles at me. “Devyn knew, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did. She helped Colby set up the proposal,” I say.

“Aww,” Kat says.

“So, what are the flowers for then?” Devyn asks.

“Well, I want both of you to be in my wedding.” They both get up and hug me, agreeing to be in my wedding.

“I’m so excited, I can’t wait!” Devyn says.

“Do you have a date yet?” Kat asks.

“Not yet, but we will after we visit our families in Kansas and see when they can come out to California,” I say.

“As for the venue, we want to do it on the beach. We both love the beach.”

We finish our meals and hug as we say goodbye. Then I head back home to Colby.

I open the door to our apartment to find Colby waiting there for me with flowers.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” I say, hugging and kissing him. He leads me to the living room where he has moved the furniture. He turns on slow music and pulls me close to him. “What’s the occasion?”

“That I love you,” he says. I kiss him. I lay my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me and we start to dance. We fall on the couch, snuggling up together. He takes a picture of us cuddled up together.

**The Next Day**

Colby and I wake up to a knock on our apartment door. I get up and answer the door. It’s my brother.  
“Hey, bro,” I say, hugging him.

“Hey, bro. Hey Colby,” he says.

“Hey,” Colby says from the couch.

“So, when did you two get engaged?” Ben asks.

“How did you know?” I ask.

“The ring,” Ben says, pointing to my ring.

“Oh,” I say, laughing. “Ready for lunch?” I say. He nods and I grab my keys. We leave the apartment and I drive us to the restaurant. We place our orders and I say, “so I have to ask you something.”

“What is it?” I ask.

“Will you be my best man?”

His eyes fill up with tears, “of course I will, Sam.”

We arrive back at the apartment and I help Ben bring his things into the apartment. I bring them to the guest room where Ben will be staying for the week.

I head to the couch where Colby is sitting. I snuggle up to him.

“How was the lunch with Ben?” he asks.

“It was good. He agreed to be my best man,” I say.

“That’s great babe,” he says, pulling me closer to him.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” Ben says. We smile at him.

“Do you want to watch with us?” Colby asks. He nods and sits down next to us. _Always the sweetest._

“Is there a video of the proposal?” Ben asks.

“Yes,” Colby says, pulling up the video and hooking it up to the television.

The video began to play and I cuddle up to Colby.

_The first shot of the video is me walking to the beach where Colby is standing. I walk down the steps towards him where he is waiting for me. I get to him and he offers his hand to me. I take it and he leads me over to the blanket. I sit down as he remains standing._

_He takes my hands and takes a deep breath. “Samuel Golbach, I love you with my whole heart, with everything I am. You are the reason for my happiness. This past year with you as my boyfriend has been the best year of my life and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. You are my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So…” He gets down on one knee, and asks, “Will you marry me?” I said yes, kissing him._

“Aww, that was adorable,” Ben says, smiling. “Well, I’m tired from the flight so I’m going to bed, night.”

We both say good night to Ben as he heads to the guest room.


	13. Chapter 12: Kansas

**One week later**

**Sam's POV**

Colby, Ben, and I are traveling home to Kansas today to see our families and so I can ask my sister to be in my wedding. We leave our apartment, locking the door behind us.

“Got everything, Ben?” Colby asks.

“Yep,” Ben says, smiling.

Colby reaches for my hand and I intertwine our fingers. Colby opens the door for me and then for Ben. Such a gentleman. He goes to the driver’s side and gets in. He starts the car, and grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers. I lean over to kiss his cheek. We arrive at the airport and check our bags. An hour later we are boarding the plane. I know Colby gets nervous when flying so I put my arm around him and give him a small squeeze. “I’m right here, Colbs,” I say.

“Thank you, my love,” he says, snuggling up to me. I kiss his cheek as the plane prepares to take off. Halfway through the flight, I feel a head drop onto my shoulder. It’s Colby, fast asleep. I smile, glad that he feels more comfortable.

“You two are so perfect,” Ben says, smiling at Colby cuddled up to me. I smile back. “I’m glad you are so happy.”

“I’m lucky to have him,” I say.

About four hours later, we arrive in Kansas. We get off the plane and go to get our bags. Mine and Colby’s parents are there waiting for us, along with my sister. Colby lets go of my hand and goes to hug his parents. I follow with Ben and hug my parents and sister. I had taken my ring off so it would truly be a surprise. We grab our bags and head to the parking lot. Colby is riding with his parents and Ben and I are riding with our parents and sister. We are all heading to my house where Colby and I are going to tell them we are getting married. When we get to my house, Ben and I head to the store so I can get flowers for my sister. We arrive back home just as Colby and his parents arrive. They all sit in the living room, except for Colby and I who remain standing.

“We have something to tell you,” Colby says.

“Colby asked me to marry him and I said yes,” I say, pulling the ring out of my pocket and put it on.

“Oh my goodness,” Our moms and my sister squealed together, getting up to hug us.

“Congratulations,” My dad says, getting up to shake Colby’s hand and hug me. Colby's dad does the same.

“Thank you all,” Colby says.

“And there’s one more thing,” I say, leaving the room to get the flowers. I look at my sister, “Allison, will you be in my wedding?” I say, handing her the flowers.

Her eyes fill up with happy tears as she hugs me and says, “Of course, Sammy!” I hug her back and Colby comes to hug us both.

My mom calls to make a reservation for dinner for all of us to celebrate. We all have a great time as one huge family. Colby and I are spending the night at his parents' house for the first half of the week and the second half at my house so we can spend time equally with both of our families.

After dinner, Colby’s parents, Colby, and I head to his childhood home. Colby opens the door and looks around, smiling.

“It’s good to be back, so many memories here,” he says.

“It’s good to have you home Colby,” his dad says.

My mom hugs me and Sam, “I’m sure you both are tired from flying.”

Just then, I yawn and Colby laughs, “I guess Sam is.”

“Well, sleep well you too,” his dad says.

Colby leads me upstairs to his room, carrying both of our bags. I put my pajama bottoms on and collapse onto his bed. He lays down next to me and I curl up next to him.

“Today was amazing,” Colby says.

“It was. I’m so happy,” I say, laying on his chest.

“Good, you deserve all the happiness in the world,” he says. I kiss him and he kisses me back. We kiss for a few minutes then he moves to my neck. I moan, trying to be quiet. “Little needy are you?”

“A little,” I say, pulling away.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks.

“We shouldn’t do this in your parents' house. What if they hear us?”

“Well, we will just have to be quiet,” he says, getting up to lock the door. “Plus, they will be downstairs for another hour at least.” He starts kissing my neck again, pulling me closer to him.

“Colby,” I whine. He pulls away from my neck to kiss my lips again.“I just want to make out tonight,” I say.

**Colby’s POV**

“You got it, babe,” I say, kissing him and deepening the kiss. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He denies it. So he wants to play that game. I grab his butt, and he gasps allowing me to stick my tongue in his mouth and explore.

“I love you, Colbear,” he says, breathless as I move to kiss his neck.

“I love you too baby boy,” I say, knowing that he is loving what I am doing to him. I pull away, needing to take a breath. He then bends down to kiss my neck. I can feel his erection rubbing against mine. I smirk. He moves his hand to reach into my pants, rubbing my erection. “Thought you only wanted to make out?” I say, smirking.

“That was before,” he says, looking at my erection and continuing to rub it. I buck my hips up to meet his hand as he rubs me faster. I respond by reaching into his pants to rub his erection. He pulls out my dick and says, “I have an idea.” He pulls out his own dick and rubs his dick against mine. I moan quietly and he kisses me to keep me quiet. I kiss him back, as he speeds his hand up.

“Sammy-y,” I moan out. I come all over Sam’s stomach, moaning his name once again. He hasn’t come yet so I kiss down his stomach to his erection, putting his dick into my mouth. It only takes him a few minutes before he comes into my mouth. I put his dick back into his shorts and he does the same for me. I stand up.

“Where are you going?” he asks, yawning.

“To get something to clean you up,” I say. I come back with a washcloth and clean his stomach. Then I pull him towards me, and he wraps his arms around me. I kiss his forehead, “I love you, Sammy.”

He kisses me, “I love you too Colbs.” _I never thought I would be sharing a bed with Sam in my childhood house. This is perfect. Who would have thought that I would be laying next to the love of my life in my childhood room?_ I saw that Sam was asleep so I went downstairs to talk to my parents.

“Hey sweetie,” my mom says.

“Sam asleep?” my dad asks.

I nod and say, “I’m glad you guys are okay with me marrying Sam.”

“We couldn’t be happier for you sweetie,” my mom says.

“You have never looked so happy, as you do with Sam.” my dad says.

“Do you want to see the video?” I ask them. They nod, smiling at me.

I pull out my phone and show the video.

After the video, my mom says, “that was adorable, sweetheart.” I saw tears in her eyes and I got up to hug her. My dad stands up and hugs both of us.

After a few minutes more of talking, I head upstairs to bed to find Sam sitting up in bed.

“Are you okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah, I just wondered where you went,” he says.

“Just went to talk to my parents for a bit,” I say.

“Cuddle me?” he says, looking hopeful.

“Of course,” I say, taking off my shirt and pulling him towards me as we fall asleep.

Colby, Ben, and I are traveling home to Kansas today to see our families and so I can ask my sister to be in my wedding. We leave our apartment, locking the door behind us.

“Got everything, Ben?” Colby asks.

“Yep,” Ben says, smiling.

Colby reaches for my hand and I intertwine our fingers. Colby opens the door for me and then for Ben. Such a gentleman. He goes to the driver’s side and gets in. He starts the car, and grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers. I lean over to kiss his cheek. We arrive at the airport and check our bags. An hour later we are boarding the plane. I know Colby gets nervous when flying so I put my arm around him and give him a small squeeze. “I’m right here, Colbs,” I say.

“Thank you, my love,” he says, snuggling up to me. I kiss his cheek as the plane prepares to take off. Halfway through the flight, I feel a head drop onto my shoulder. It’s Colby, fast asleep. I smile, glad that he feels more comfortable.

“You two are so perfect,” Ben says, smiling at Colby cuddled up to me. I smile back. “I’m glad you are so happy.”

“I’m lucky to have him,” I say.

About four hours later, we arrive in Kansas. We get off the plane and go to get our bags. Mine and Colby’s parents are there waiting for us, along with my sister. Colby lets go of my hand and goes to hug his parents. I follow with Ben and hug my parents and sister. I had taken my ring off so it would truly be a surprise. We grab our bags and head to the parking lot. Colby is riding with his parents and Ben and I are riding with our parents and sister. We are all heading to my house where Colby and I are going to tell them we are getting married. When we get to my house, Ben and I head to the store so I can get flowers for my sister. We arrive back home just as Colby and his parents arrive. They all sit in the living room, except for Colby and I who remain standing.

“We have something to tell you,” Colby says.

“Colby asked me to marry him and I said yes,” I say, pulling the ring out of my pocket and put it on.

“Oh my goodness,” Our moms and my sister squealed together, getting up to hug us.

“Congratulations,” My dad says, getting up to shake Colby’s hand and hug me. Colby's dad does the same.

“Thank you all,” Colby says.

“And there’s one more thing,” I say, leaving the room to get the flowers. I look at my sister, “Allison, will you be in my wedding?” I say, handing her the flowers.

Her eyes fill up with happy tears as she hugs me and says, “Of course, Sammy!” I hug her back and Colby comes to hug us both.

My mom calls to make a reservation for dinner for all of us to celebrate. We all have a great time as one huge family. Colby and I are spending the night at his parents' house for the first half of the week and the second half at my house so we can spend time equally with both of our families.

After dinner, Colby’s parents, Colby, and I head to his childhood home. Colby opens the door and looks around, smiling.

“It’s good to be back, so many memories here,” he says.

“It’s good to have you home Colby,” his dad says.

My mom hugs me and Sam, “I’m sure you both are tired from flying.”

Just then, I yawn and Colby laughs, “I guess Sam is.”

“Well, sleep well you too,” his dad says.

Colby leads me upstairs to his room, carrying both of our bags. I put my pajama bottoms on and collapse onto his bed. He lays down next to me and I curl up next to him.

“Today was amazing,” Colby says.

“It was. I’m so happy,” I say, laying on his chest.

“Good, you deserve all the happiness in the world,” he says. I kiss him and he kisses me back. We kiss for a few minutes then he moves to my neck. I moan, trying to be quiet. “Little needy are you?”

“A little,” I say, pulling away.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks.

“We shouldn’t do this in your parents' house. What if they hear us?”

“Well, we will just have to be quiet,” he says, getting up to lock the door. “Plus, they will be downstairs for another hour at least.” He starts kissing my neck again, pulling me closer to him.

“Colby,” I whine. He pulls away from my neck to kiss my lips again.“I just want to make out tonight,” I say.

**Colby’s POV**

“You got it, babe,” I say, kissing him and deepening the kiss. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He denies it. So he wants to play that game. I grab his butt, and he gasps allowing me to stick my tongue in his mouth and explore.

“I love you, Colbear,” he says, breathless as I move to kiss his neck.

“I love you too baby boy,” I say, knowing that he is loving what I am doing to him. I pull away, needing to take a breath. He then bends down to kiss my neck. I can feel his erection rubbing against mine. I smirk. He moves his hand to reach into my pants, rubbing my erection. “Thought you only wanted to make out?” I say, smirking.

“That was before,” he says, looking at my erection and continuing to rub it. I buck my hips up to meet his hand as he rubs me faster. I respond by reaching into his pants to rub his erection. He pulls out my dick and says, “I have an idea.” He pulls out his own dick and rubs his dick against mine. I moan quietly and he kisses me to keep me quiet. I kiss him back, as he speeds his hand up.

“Sammy-y,” I moan out. I come all over Sam’s stomach, moaning his name once again. He hasn’t come yet so I kiss down his stomach to his erection, putting his dick into my mouth. It only takes him a few minutes before he comes into my mouth. I put his dick back into his shorts and he does the same for me. I stand up.

“Where are you going?” he asks, yawning.

“To get something to clean you up,” I say. I come back with a washcloth and clean his stomach. Then I pull him towards me, and he wraps his arms around me. I kiss his forehead, “I love you, Sammy.”

He kisses me, “I love you too Colbs.” _I never thought I would be sharing a bed with Sam in my childhood house. This is perfect. Who would have thought that I would be laying next to the love of my life in my childhood room?_ I saw that Sam was asleep so I went downstairs to talk to my parents.

“Hey sweetie,” my mom says.

“Sam asleep?” my dad asks.

I nod and say, “I’m glad you guys are okay with me marrying Sam.”

“We couldn’t be happier for you sweetie,” my mom says.

“You have never looked so happy, as you do with Sam.” my dad says.

“Do you want to see the video?” I ask them. They nod, smiling at me.

I pull out my phone and show the video.

After the video, my mom says, “that was adorable, sweetheart.” I saw tears in her eyes and I got up to hug her. My dad stands up and hugs both of us.

After a few minutes more of talking, I head upstairs to bed to find Sam sitting up in bed.

“Are you okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah, I just wondered where you went,” he says.

“Just went to talk to my parents for a bit,” I say.

“Cuddle me?” he says, looking hopeful.

“Of course,” I say, taking off my shirt and pulling him towards me as we fall asleep


	14. Chapter 13: Picking the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters then the epilogue!

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up in Colby’s room, both of us wrapped up together. Today, my parents are coming over to Colby’s parents’ house so we can pick a date that works for them to fly out. I get up to take a shower and get ready for the day. I turn on the water and step in. Then I feel arms wrap around my waist. It’s Colby.

“Good morning love,” he says.

I turn towards him and kiss him. “Morning baby,” I say. He pulls me in and kisses me. I kiss him back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I lay my head on his shoulder. He chuckles. “What’s funny?”

“You’re adorable.” I look into his beautiful blue eyes and kiss him again. He sets me down gently and grabs the shampoo. We take turns watching each other’s hair. Then he turns off the water and grabs towels for us both. We dry off and get dressed. Colby leads me downstairs to make food for us. “My parents left for work so we have the house to ourselves,” he says.

I sit down on the counter, watching Colby make food for us. _I could watch him all day._ Colby gets to a point where he can step back and let the food cook. He stands in front of me and I pull him towards me. He wraps his arms around me and lays his head on my shoulder. _This is perfect._ The timer goes off and we jump apart. We burst out laughing and he goes to dish up the food for us. We eat in silence, holding hands.

Colby’s parents get home shortly before Colby finishes making dinner for us and our families. My parents will be here soon so we can discuss the date of our wedding. A knock sounds on the door and I go to answer it. I show my parents to the living where Colby’s parents are sitting. I join Colby in the kitchen as we hear our parents talking in the living room. I set the table while Colby finishes dinner.

“Dinner is ready,” Colby calls to our parents who come into the dining room.

We all sit down to dinner. Colby and I fill them in on the plans for the wedding so far. Then, the discussion turns to the date of the wedding.

“We were thinking of a fall wedding. What do you think?” Colby asks.

“That sounds lovely,” my mom says.

“How about mid-October?” my dad says. Everyone agrees and we pick the date of October 12th of this year. Our parents are going to ask for that week off so that they can be there for the whole wedding week. Our parents sit in the living room, just talking and catching up. Colby and I decide to go for a walk.

We walk down the sidewalk, holding hands. It’s kind of odd walking down the streets of our childhood as a couple, but it also feels right. Everything with Colby feels right. We sit down on a bench and I create a group chat with our friends back to tell them the date of the wedding.

S: Hey everybody! We picked a date. Our wedding is October 12th. _only two months_

Devyn: Yay, can’t wait!

Kat: Yay!

Brennan: That’s awesome!

Corey: About time, lol

Elton: Hope you guys are having fun in Kansas.

Aaron: Awesome!

C: Thanks, everyone! We can’t wait to see you all!

I smile at Colby as we look at the supportive messages from our friends. I take a picture of our intertwined hands and with Colby’s approval post it to Instagram.

 _samgolbach_ the love of my life, can’t wait to marry you @colbybrock

katrinastuart, brennantaylor, eltoncastee, aarondoh, devynlundy, and 342,000 others liked this photo.

fanaccount1: aww, I can’t believe they’re getting married!

fan2: this is so cute😊

the comments were all like that and I was so happy that our fans are supportive of us.


	15. Chapter 14: Summer in LA

Colby and Sam ended up staying in Kansas for two weeks. By the time they returned to LA, it was summer. They are looking forward to spending time with their friends and preparing for their wedding. One Saturday, they went to get their tuxes.

**Colby’s POV**

I wake up Sam with a kiss. He groans, “It’s too early.”

I laugh, “it’s 11 am babe.”

“Let’s just stay in bed all day,” he says, kissing me. I laugh and get out of bed to make food for us before we head to pick up our tuxes. As I am nearly finished making food, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

“Morning sleepyhead,” I say, leaning against Sam. We stay like that as I finish making lunch. I grab his hand and lead him to the table. We finish lunch and he grabs his keys to drive his to pick up our tuxes. I turn on the radio and he reaches for my hand. I interlace our fingers and smile at him. We arrive at the store and give our names to the owner. We grab our tuxes and head back home.

When we get home, Sam wants to try on his tux, so he heads to our room. After a few minutes, I open the door to our room.

“Colbs, you aren’t supposed to see me in my tux. It’s bad luck!”

“I’ll risk it,” I say, kissing him. I can’t help it; he looks so handsome in his tux. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too,” he says. I pull him towards me and kiss him. He deepens the kiss as I take off his jacket and shirt. I lead him back to the bed, falling on top of him. “Hold on,” he says. He gets to hang up his tux and putting shorts on. “I don’t want it getting wrinkled,” he says. I chuckle and pull him towards me again. He tucks his head under my chin as I wrap my arms around him, kissing his forehead. He falls asleep so I text the group chat I created with the members of our wedding party minus Sam. I am planning a party tonight to celebrate our engagement with all of our friends.

me: hey everyone, ready for tonight?

Corey: totally! Devyn and I just finished getting the decorations and our present! We will be over soon to set up.

me: awesome! text me when you get here. I’ll come and get you because Sam is sleeping.

Corey: will do!

Aaron: I just picked up Elton and Brennan. We are on our way over too.

15 minutes later, I get a text saying that Corey and Devyn are here. I carefully lay Sam on the bed and go to let them in. Aaron, Elton, and Brennan arrive just as I get downstairs. We all head up to mine and Sam’s apartment.

“Just remember to keep your voices down. Sam is still sleeping, and I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” They nod in agreement and we quietly enter the apartment.

For the next hour, we decorate the apartment. Devyn and Corey leave for a short while to pick up the food and cake. As they finish decorating, I go into the bedroom to get ready.

“Hey love,” he says.

“Hey. So, you up for a date tonight?” I ask.

“totally. Formal or casual?”

“Semi-formal,” I say. We both start getting ready for the ‘date’ aka the party. He puts on a pair o black pants and a blue shirt that brings out his eyes. I put on a pair of black pants and a light blue shirt.

“Aww, we match,” he says, smiling. Then my phone buzzes, It’s Corey:

_we’re ready._

I grab Sam’s head and pull him into the living room where everyone is waiting.

“Surprise!” They all yell. Sam covers his face and then smiles at them.

“What’s going on, Colbs?”

“It’s a surprise party to celebrate our engagement,” I say. Our friends take turns hugging us as Devyn brings the food over. We all grab some food and sit down to eat, talking about the wedding. I sit down next to Sam, my arm draped over the back of his chair. After dinner, we sit down in the living room and talk while eating dessert. About 30 minutes, I feel Sam’s head drop onto my shoulder as he falls asleep.

“Aww,” Devyn and Kat whisper together. I pick Sam up and carry him to our room. He curls up as I pull the covers over him. I close the door and head back to our friends. 20 minutes later, everyone has left except for Devyn and Corey.

“So, Colby. How is Sam feeling? Is he still scared?” Devyn asks.

“I don’t think so. I think talking about it with me helped as did going home to Kansas. I think that the fact his family knows now makes him more comfortable,” I say. “And he was so excited to try on his tux when we got home. It was so cute.”

“And how are you feeling?” Corey asks.

“Honestly, I’m ready. Seeing Sam in his tux today just made me realize that I’m very ready to marry him.”

Just then, Sam speaks from the doorway of our shared bedroom, “Aww Colbs. That’s so sweet.” He walks over to hug me with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, Sammy. I thought you were sleeping,” I say, blushing.

“I was. But I’m glad I could hear you say those things. I love you so much. I can’t wait to marry you,” he says. I kiss him and hear a squeal from the couch.

“You two are so cute,” Devyn says.

We smile at them, arms wrapped around each other. Then Corey says, “Well, I think that’s our cue to leave. We’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye,” we say together. They wave and leave our apartment. I pull Sam close to me and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back.

“I could hold you forever,” I say.

“Well, it’s a good thing you never have to let me go,” he says, smiling. I turn on some music and pull him close to me. The rest of the evening is filled with dancing, kissing, and cuddles. _Just perfect._

**One and half months later**

**Colby’s POV**

Tomorrow is our wedding day. Sam insisted on spending the night at Corey and Devyn’s apartment because he thinks its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. I know it’s just one night, but I miss him. I text him.

**C: hey Sammy.**

**S: hey Colbs. you okay love?**

**C: I miss you. I wish you were here.**

**S: aww, I miss you too. but I’ll see you tomorrow.**

**C: I want to hear your voice.**

As soon as I send that, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID, _Sammy._ I answer, “hey babe”

“hey love. ready for tomorrow?” he says

“so ready, you?”

“totally,” he says. I smile then he says, “so, you miss me huh?”

“Yes, I want to hold you, fall asleep with you. I wish you were here beside me,” I say.

“Aww. That’s so cute. I want to be with too, but it’s bad luck,” Sam says.

“I love you,” I say.

“I love you too baby,” he says.

We talk until I notice that he is starting to drift off. “Sleepy Sammy?”

He yawns, “a little, but I want to continue talking.”

“Go to sleep Sammy. I’ll see you in the morning,” I say.

“Okay,” he says, falling asleep. I hang up the phone, excited for our wedding day.


	16. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up in the guest room at Corey and Devyn’s apartment. _Today is the day, I am marring Colby._ I walk out of the guest room to the kitchen only to see that Devyn is making breakfast for all of us. She smiles at me.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” she asks.

“Very well. Thanks for making breakfast,” I say, sitting down at the counter. Corey comes out five minutes later just as Devyn finishes making the food. Corey kisses her and comes to sit by me. Devyn places plates of food in front of me and Corey then grabs her own and sits down next to Corey.

“How are you feeling Sam?” Corey asks.

“Honestly, I’m a little nervous. But I’m ready,” I say.

“I’m sure your nerves will go away as soon as you see him,” Devyn says. I spend the rest of the morning, thinking about Colby and our life together. Corey makes us a quick lunch and they head to their room to get ready, while I head to the guest room. I put on my tux and head to the living room to wait for them. Corey is ready and we are waiting for Devyn. She comes out five minutes later.

“Wow Dev, you look beautiful,” I say. Corey kisses her, agreeing. He grabs his keys and we all head to the car. Corey drives us to the beach where Colby and I will be getting married.

My parents are there waiting for me, along with Ben. Corey goes to find Colby while Devyn waits with me. My parents, Allison and Ben hug me as we wait for the music to start. Colby’s wedding party walks towards us and joins my wedding party.

The music starts and our wedding party starts to walk down the aisle. My parents link arms with me and we all start to walk down the aisle. I hug my parents and stand at the front of the aisle, waiting for Colby. Then he starts to walk down the aisle towards me, and I start to tear up. _He is so handsome. I’m glad this day is finally here._ Colby reaches me and takes my hands in his.

“Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Colby Brock and Sam Golbach. They have prepared their own vows. We’ll start with Sam.”

_Colby Brock, since the day I met you, I knew that you were a person that I would always want in my life. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. You are my world and I never would trade our life together for anything. We have had our ups and downs, but we made it. You make me so happy and have always been there for me. The day you asked me to marry you was the happiest day of my life. I am glad to call you my husband.”_

“And now, Colby.”

_“Samuel Golbach. I love the way you light up a room when you walk in. I love that you will spend hours with me and never get bored. You are the love of my life, my soulmate. I love waking up to you cuddled up to me every morning. I love our life together. The day we started dating, I found the one person I knew I could always depend on. You make a better man, and I’m so glad I met you back in Kansas. You are my life and I love you so much._

I squeeze his hands, happy tears rolling down my face. He wipes my tears as the minister says, “Colby brock, do you take Sam to be your husband?”

“I do,” he says.

“Samuel Golbach, do you take Colby to be your husband?”

“I do,” I say, without any hesitation, staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

“I now pronounce you husbands.” Colby pulls me towards him and kisses me. I kiss him back as our families and friends cheer. We walk back down the aisle, holding hands. We head to our reception. Dinner is served, speeches are given and then it’s time for our first dance as a married couple.

Colby pulls me close as we begin to dance.

I whisper, “I love you so much, Colby.”

“I love you, hubby.” I smile at the new nickname and he kisses me.

We spend the night dancing with each other, our friends and our families. Then we head home to our apartment.

As soon as I get out of the car, Colby picks me up and carries me bridal style to our apartment. I giggle, kissing his cheek. He opens the door and carries me to our bedroom.

“I missed you so much last night, baby,” he says.

“I missed you too Colbs,” I say. He kisses me while he takes off my shirt. He grabs my ass, causing me to groan and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I stick my tongue in his mouth. He moves me back towards the bed and collapses on top of me. I tug at his shirt and he breaks the kiss long enough for me to take it off. He kisses me again as his hand moves lower. Soon, we are both in our boxers. He squeezes my dick and I moan into the kiss.

He pulls away and says, “I want to hear you moan,” squeezing me again. I moan loudly and he takes off my boxers along with his. Without warning, he slams into me and I groan. He rubs my back, waiting for the pain to go away.

He kisses me and I feel the pain lessen. I groan, “move please.’’ He pulls out and slams back into me, slowing, groaning. “ugh, go faster,” I say, breathless. He speeds up and I dissolve into a moaning mess. He starts to pump my dick in time with his thrusts. He hits my prostate and I scream his name. He continues to pound into me, pumping my dick. I come, screaming his name. He starts to pull out, but I stop him. “keep-p going.”

“Are you sure baby?”

I nod, “just don’t stop.” He keeps pounding into me until he comes inside of me.

“Oh Sammy,” he says, breathless, still inside of me. “That was amazing.”

“The best sex we’ve ever had,” I say.

“Well, lets clean up, yeah?” he says. I move to stand up but fall back to the bed. He laughs and carries me to the shower. He turns on the water and grabs the soap. He turns back to me just as I slam my dick into him. He moans, pulling me close to him and wrapping his legs around me as I pound into him. “Wow, you’ve gotten good at this Sammy,” he moans out. I don’t respond but I move faster, hitting his prostate every time. We are both moaning messes as I reach to pump his dick and he kisses my neck. We come together and he pulls me in for a kiss. He turns off the water and hands me a towel. I dry off and we collapse on the bed, completely exhausted.

**Colby’s POV**

I look over at Sam fast asleep next to me. _I am so lucky._ I realize that I need

something to drink. I go to stand up but fall back to the bed, cursing.

Sam wakes up and says, “Colby, are you okay?”

I pout and say, “I’m thirsty but I can’t walk.” He laughs and goes to get some

water from the kitchen for me.

He hands the glass to me and says, “I guess I went a little too hard huh?” He smirks at me and pull him on top of me.

“Are you tired, babe?” I ask. He shakes his head. “Good,” I say, flipping us over and kissing down his chest. Before I can do anything, he slams his dick into me.

“Ride me, baby.” I oblige and we have sex for the third time that night. After we came and cleaned up, he cuddles up to me. “We are going to be so sore tomorrow,” he says, chuckling.

I wake up to see Sam sleeping next to me, naked. I wrap my arms around him, then groan, feeling pain in my lower back.

He mumbles, “You okay?”

“You were right, I’m sore.” He turns to face me and groans too. “Well, I guess we’re staying in bed.”

I laugh and kiss him. He rubs my back, easing the pain somewhat. “I love you husband.”

“I love you too, hubby,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is next!


	17. Epilogue: Adoption

**Sam’s POV**

It’s Colby and I’s one-year anniversary today. I can’t believe we have been married for a year already. Today, I am going to ask him an important question. I made him a card that says happy one-year anniversary and on the inside, it says, would you like to adopt a child? I hope he agrees.

**Colby’s POV**

I wake up to Sam laying next to me. Our first year as a married couple has been amazing. Sam is taking me to dinner tonight to celebrate and I plan on asking him if he wants to adopt a child. We spend the afternoon watching movies and cuddled up together. At 6 pm, Sam and I leave the apartment for the restaurant. After we finish eating, I take a deep breath. “Colby is everything okay?” he asks. “I have something to tell you,” I say. He stays quiet, waiting for me to stay what I want to. “I want to adopt a child.” To my surprise, he smiles and pulls out a card. “What’s this?” “Read it,” he says. I look at the card. The front says Happy One-Year Anniversary. I open the card, read what is written, and look up at him, in shock. Do you want to adopt a child? Then, I smile. “Well, I guess it’s settled then.” He smiles back at me and we pay for dinner. We leave the restaurant, hand-in-hand. We are finally are going to start our family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue this :)


End file.
